Bittersweet Romance
by svtdictionary
Summary: [Chapter 5 updated!] Hanya Segelintir kisah cinta 'asam manis' yang berakhir bahagia. BL/ SOONHOON/ MEANIE (GYUWON)/ JEONGCHEOL/ VERKWAN/ Soonyoung X Jihoon/ Mingyu X Wonwoo/ Seungcheol X Jeonghan/ Vernon X Seungkwan/ SEVENTEEN FANFICT
1. 01 : Lelah

**_Bittersweet Romance Chap. 1 : Lelah_**

 ** _Genre : Drabble, Fluff, Idol Life, Yaoi_**

 ** _Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warnings : Typo, Alur tidak jelas atau kecepetan._**

 **tidak suka dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca**

* * *

HAPPY READING GAYS

* * *

.

.

Sudah pukul satu lewat dua puluh malam namun Kwon Sooyoung masih disana. Leader perforamance boygroup seventeen itu masih betah melek mata didepan ruang kaca—Apalagi kalau bukan di studio tari?. Sudah hampir sepuluh jam ia terkurung disini. Hanya sesekali bebas untuk buang air kecil dan makan. namun Sesekali ia mengintip dipintu, memanggil siapapun orang yang lalu lalang untuk membantu _menelaah_ gerakan baru nya.

Tepat sekali, Soonyoung sedang membuat koreografi baru. Ia menghabiskan separuh hari nya diruangan penuh kaca ini –berharap barang secuil ide dapat muncul dari otak udang nya. stress sekali ia hari ini. Soonyoung harus menyelesaikan koreografi 1/4 bagian lagi, sendiri. sendiri karena anggota performance team yang lain sedang ada kerja. Dua anggota china line sedang ada syuting variety di Manila. Sementara sang maknae Chan sedang ada ujian mendadak disekolah nya. ujian yang terlalu mendadak sampai ia harus meninggalkan kantor pledis dan segera pulang ke dorm untuk belajar.

Maka berakhirlah Soonyoung di studio tari sendiri. member seventeen sisanya juga sedang ada tugas lain. Toh, itu bukan tugas utama mereka untuk buat koreografi, kenapa harus peduli sekali?

Surai hitam Soonyoung sudah tidak berbentuk. Dipelipis mata nya keringat mengucur beruntut. Tangan nya lengket karena bersentuhan dengan lantai. Jangan lupakan pula jiplakan keringat di baju yang membasahi punggung. Terlihat kacau sekali si hamster imut ini.

"Hhahh .. Hahhh .." Soonyoung ambruk ditempat. Dengan nafas terengah ia merebah kemudian menatap jengah kaca didepan nya.

melemparkan tatapan tajam, "kaca sialan." mengumpat kemudian.

Didetik kelima seseorang membuka pintu kaca—yang menjadi akses satu – satunya menuju studio tari. Orang itu membuka pintu dengan dua botol minuman ditangan. sebuah earphone juga menggantung dikepala nya. sandal santai hitam menghiasi kaki nya.

Itu Lee Jihoon—pria abnormal bertubuh kurus kecil, kekasih Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang terlihat kelelahan. Dengan mata sedikit ngantuk Jihoon menutup pintu kemudian menghampiri sang kekasih. Menelusuk sebentar tubuh teman se grupnya yang terlihat basah.

"Minum dulu, Soonyoung-ah."

Jihoon menarik tangan Soonyoung –membantu pria itu untuk ikut duduk bersama nya. si otak udang menurut sudah. Ia terduduk bersama Jihoon di petakan lantai yang sama.

Tanpa salam tanpa terimakasih si tukang tari langsung menegak air minum dari botolan yang Jihoon beri. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi kwon Soonyoung untuk menegak semua isi nya. Jihoon bahkan sedikit khawatir –takut jika kekasih nya itu mungkin bisa tersedak. "minumlah pelan – pelan bodoh."

Jihoon merebut botol kosong ditangan Soonyoung. kemudian tanpa diperintah ia langsung membuka botol air yang satu nya setelah itu ia serahkan pada Soonyoung. mendegar peringatan Jihoon yang tadi, Sekarang Soonyoung minum dengan hati – hati.

Sisa setengah. Botol air minum itu tidak ia habiskan karena sudah kenyang. Oh mungkin kembung jauh lebih tepat. Si surai hitam kemudian menatap lelaki kecil bersurai cokelat.

Soonyoung melebur keheningan, "Kau tidak pulang ke dorm?"

Jihoon berpaling sebentar, "Eh—tidak."

"Hm? Kenapa?" Soonyoung memicing mata

Sedikit terbata "ya, tidak ingin saja."

Soonyoung tidak puas dengan jawaban Jihoon. Pria itu menatap ragu sang kekasih—tetapi tidak jadi. Soonyoung tau ia tidak mampu meragukan seorang Lee Jihoon. Sehingga berdalih mengajukan pertanyaan kedua, Soonyoung malah merebah dipaha Jihoon yang terbalut celana merah.

"Jihoonie, aku lelah sekali."

Soonyoung memejam mata, memeggangi tangan sang kekasih.

"Aku tau, Soonyoung." Jihoon balas dengan genggaman tangan berbentuk kepalan.

Soonyoung menggeliat kecil, "kau juga lelah sayang."

"aku tidak selelah dirimu." Jihoon mengadah

"kita sama – sama lelah."

"kau lebih lelah."

"kita sama – sama lelah."

"kau."

"kita."

"Kau."

"Kita."

Jihoon jengah, "Akh –yasudah baiklah, kita yang sama – sama lelah."

Pertarungan kecil ini akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kwon Soonyoung. pria bermata sepuluh lewat sepuluh ini tersenyum puas pasca kemenangan. Sementara lawan nya hanya mendumal sebal, sedikit tidak terima karena kalah.

Soonyoung membuka mulut lagi, "Jihoon kau ingat?"

"tidak ingat."

Sedikit menarik bibir, "Jihoon kau ingat tidak? Dua tahun yang lalu, diruangan yang sama, di hari yang sama, ditanggal yang sama, dan di jam yang sama -aku akhirnya berani untuk menyatakan cintaku."

Hening sebentar

"dua tahun yang lalu ditempat yang sama, aku memohon kepada pria galak berhati malaikat supaya ia mau menerima cintaku. Aku sampai membujuk nya waktu itu."

mengigit bibir sebentar

"kupikir ia akan menolak—karena alasan ia belum pernah berpacaran sebelum nya."

" Woah, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia menerimaku –bahkan saat itu, ia langsung mencium bibirku."

Rona kemerahan merambat di Wajah Jihoon

"setelah menciumku dia langsung bilang, "bodoh! kenapa kau baru mengakui nya sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?! _Hahh_ Aku ini sudah menyukai mu sejak lama sekali kau tau?" "

Tidak ada balasan—sedetik kemudian sebuah tangan menyerang tenggorakan Soonyoung. itu tangan pria yang tadi Soonyoung maksud. Tangan Lee Jihoon. Jihoon mencekik kecil tenggorokan Soonyoung. yang dicekik sedikit gelagapan, takut takut kehabisan nafas.

"hei sayang –uhuk- hentikan" Soonyoung memukul kecil tangan Jihoon

Seringaian setan, "rasakan itu." Kemudian perlahan menyingkirkan tangan dari tenggorokan

Soonyoung bangkit dari paha Jihoon. Segera saja ia mengelus kasar tenggorokan nya yang terasa hambar. Setelah tiga kali elus, ia menatap Lee Jihoon penuh dendam. Kedua mata nya menatap seringai setan Jihoon yang benar – benar _mengejek_ , mengajak nya untuk bertengkar.

Terpaut rasa dendam, Soonyoung segera menarik tangan Jihoon –kemudian menyerang bibir nya. bibir kecil Jihoon segera ia cium tanpa izin tanpa permisi. Salah satu tangan nya menahan kepala Jihoon agar tidak berontak. berdalih berontak, Jihoon malah membalas ciuman tersebut. Dengan hati lapang ia membiarkan bibir nya dijarah mulut Soonyoung. membiarkan Soonyoung melumat –mengemut –bahkan mengigit bibir kecil nya. meloloskan lidah Soonyoung supaya leluasa masuk kedalam mulut nya, menjelajahi seluruh isi nya.

Selesai sudah. Setelah beberapa lama mengadu lidah, mereka kehabisan nafas. Sehingga berakhirlah ciuman singkat itu dengan seutas benang saliva membentang dikedua bibir nya.

Soonyoung menangkup wajah si kecil, "aku rela tersiksa seperti ini, asalkan tetap bersama mu."

Jihoon mengernyit dahi, "menjijikan, Kwon."

"benar – benar hari yang melelahkan, Ji."

"Setiap hari memang melelahkan untuk kita."

"Kita?"

"Euh kita—maksudku Seventeen."

Soonyoung tersenyum gemas, "aku mencintai mu, Lee Jihoon."

"aku membencimu huh."

Jihoon tersenyum bahagia

" _Happy Second Anniversary_ , Kwon Soonyoung."

Diakhiri dengan hadiah berupa kecupan manis dibibir Kwon Soonyoung. siapa lagi pelaku nya kalau bukan Lee Jihoon?

—25 May 2016, selamat dua tahun untuk Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon.

* * *

Notice ::

gajelas banget haha aku nulis nya kilat ganyampe dua jam. **REVIEW NYA JUSEYO.** TENANG ALUR CERITA MASIH PANJANG DENGAN PAIRING YANG LAIN.  
first FF yang model nya beda - beda pairing, aku tau masih banyak kekurangan jadi mohon bantuan!:)


	2. 02 : Jealous

_**Bittersweet Romance Chapter 02 : Jealous**_

 _ **Genre : Drabble, Idol Life, Hurt Comfort(?), Fluff, Yaoi**_

 _ **Pairing : Mingyu X Wonwoo**_

 _ **Mention! Jeon Jungkook of BTS**_

 _ **Warnings : typo(s), feel gak dapet, alur gajelas.**_

 _ **tidak suka dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca**_

* * *

HAPPY READING GAYS

* * *

.

.

Sakit sekali tubuh Mingyu. Punggung berlapis sweater keabuan itu terasa ngilu setiap kali digerakan si empu. Lengan kanan dan kiri nya juga sama. kepala bersurai putih itu terasa berat seakan mengangkat batu disana.

Sudah jadi resiko bagi seorang pria tampan berkulit tan yang terdampar di pinggir lantai.

Mingyu bergerak risih. tubuh nya mencari tempat nyaman namun tak kunjung temu titik terang. Terasa menyiksa Karena tidur diatas lantai yang hanya beralaskan selimut ladybug warna kontras. Jangan lupakan bonus kecil nya berupa bantal guling tanpa busana.

"Hyung, berhenti bertingkah kekanak – kanakan huh?" itu si pria yang terdampar bersuara

"biarkan saja." orang yang dipanggil hyung menjawab acuh tak acuh

percuma sudah. Sudah belasan kali Mingyu memperingati namun Jeon Wonwoo masih kecil hati.

Salah satu sifat Wonwoo yang tidak Mingyu suka, cemburu berlebihan.

Kalian tau? sudah terhitung tiga hari sejak Wonwoo mendiami mingyu—enggan mengangkat panggilan, acuh dengan tindakan, tidak menoleh saat disapa—Wonwoo cemburu dengan Mingyu karena satu perkara mudah.

Tiga hari yang lalu boygroup seventeen hadir dalam rekaman acara. Mereka jadi salah satu guest star nya. berakhirlah mereka di sebuah stadion besar dengan kebisingan fans jauh dibangku penonton.

Idol Sport Athlethic Championship. Diceritakan disana Seventeen menjadi salah satu idola yang berpartisipasi. Menyumbangkan sedikit tenaga untuk ikut beberapa kompetisi -seperti lari jarak pendek, panahan, dan estafet. Ah jangan lupakan pula senam gymanastic yang sukses memukau penonton.

Berakhir membawa kemenangan dengan tiga mendali.

"hyung aku cuma menemani nya." Suara berat Mingyu mengacau keheningan

Tidak ada balasan dari Wonwoo

"Hyung—Jungkook itu butuh teman."

Masih tidak ada balasan

"Hyung aku bersumpah aku tidak menyukai nya."

Seperti nya Wonwoo mendadak bisu

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Itu mingyu yang barusan teriak. Pria kulit eksotis nampak nya habis kesabaran. Nama Wonwoo akhirnya ia ucapkan cukup lantang. sang kepemilikan nama tersentak sampai tidak sadar menoleh kearah datang suara. Pelaku nya Mingyu tentu saja.

"Jaga sopan santun mu, Gyu." Akhir nya Wonwoo buka suara

Mingyu mengadah, "Dengarkan aku dulu hyung."

Menatap jengah, "aku mau tidur."

Maka kembalilah Wonwoo diposisi awal. Terbaring lemah diatas kasur—membelakangi mingyu yang masih sibuk menunggu. menunggu ketersediaan Wonwoo mendengar penjelasan nya barang sebentar.

Cukup sudah –Mingyu lelah. Sudah terhitung hari ketiga dan Wonwoo masih begini saja. bertindak gegabah, menganggap Mingyu tidak ada. Padahal permasalahan hanya satu, Wonwoo cemburu. Cemburu akan kedekatan Mingyu beberapa hari lalu bersama Jungkook—member boygroup tetangga yang lahir setahun setelah nya.

Mingyu menyentuh ranjang, menangkap tubuh Wonwoo kemudian. Membawa tubuh kurus kecil itu kepelukan nya meskipun dengan sedikit usaha. Salahkan Wonwoo yang berontak semena – mena.

"Kim Ming –Lepaskan aku!"

"Wonwoo Hyung milikku."

"Bodoh lepaskan aku!"

"Jeon Wonwoo kekasihku."

"Aku tidak suka idiot!"

"Jeon Wonwoo hyung aku mencintaimu."

Wonwoo bungkam

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Posisi mereka rancu. Mingyu mendekap Wonwoo sementara yang didekap nyaris melayangkan pukulan. Telapak tangan itu sudah bersiap untuk membentur pipi si pria lugu—namun terjeda akibat akhir ucapan Mingyu.

Mingyu melebur keheningan, "Hyung, dengarkan aku barang satu menit saja."

Menyentuh pinggang Wonwoo

"tiga hari lalu, saat syuting rekaman _aisak*,_ aku bermesraan dengan orang lain–bukan dengan kekasihku Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menyimak, "aku menyesal saat itu. Demi tuhan aku menyesal karena menelantarkan Wonwoo ku sendirian. Aku sibuk berdua dengan orang lain, sementara kekasihku? kesepian bukan main. Tidak ada teman bicara –kekasihnya pun hilang entah kemana."

Wonwoo bergerak risih, ternyata mengenggam tangan sang kekasih. Menenggelamkan wajah di dada mingyu setelah itu. Menikmati panas alami dari tubuh si pria lugu.

"Kim Mingyu sangat bodoh, Kim Mingyu pantas dihukum."

Wonwoo berjubel dengan otak nya. Pria penggila buku ini tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Memafkan begitu saja? Mingyu pasti bakal berulah lagi. Tidak dimaafkan? Hei Wonwoo itu masih punya hati.

"Kau pikir dengan 'hukuman' saja semua nya akan selesai?"

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu. Melepaskan kontak tubuh dengan si lugu agar leluasa bicara. Berakting normal dengan menggelengkan kepala. sesekali menyesap bibir guna berpikir.

Wonwoo menarik diri, mendekatkan tubuh ke si lugu. Jarak terkikis hingga terlihat jua iris mata Mingyu. Mengusap dada si tinggi sesekali. Terus seperti itu sampai DUG! Daerah sensitif itu dipukul beruntun. Terus dipukul sampai si lugu tersungkur di kasur.

"bersikap lah dewasa, Kim Mingyu!"

Sekarang gantian Wonwoo yang teriak. Ia menyumbangkan suara dengan frekuensi ekstra. Menggretakan gigi karena termakan emosi. Menatap jengah Mingyu yang terlihat pasrah.

"Kim Mingyu, sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Sampai kapan kau _betah_ bertingkah gegabah seperti ini? Mau sampai kapan kau berpikir dangkal seperti anak kecil?"

Mingyu memasang telinga

"Sadarlah Kim Mingyu! Kau ini sudah dewasa! Abnormal sekali jika kau masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil!"

Mingyu terintimidasi. Ingin sekali melawan tapi tak punya nyali. Wonwoo marah? Malapetaka bagi nya.

"Mingyu, aku cemburu. Aku cemburu tiga hari yang lalu saat kau bersama Jungkook dan menelantarkan ku. Kau tau aku lelah _kan_?- iya kau tau."

"Jika kau tau aku lelah, kenapa kau malah pergi? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku bersandar di pundakmu?"

Wonwoo menyesap keringat. Emosi telah membakar tubuh nya. namun setelah jeda pariwara, semua jadi lebih tenang. Terpapar ekspresi kelu diwajah Wonwoo.

"Aku mengerti, Gyu. Aku mengerti kalau kau punya niat baik untuk membantu Jungkook -karena ia kurang teman. Tapi apa kau tau? kau itu melewati batas _._ "

"kau menggenggam tangan nya? aku tidak masalah. kau bersandar pada nya? aku juga tak masalah. kau menelantarkan ku? Aku coba memaklumi. Tapi—kau berbohong?"

Air mata siap terjun. Wonwoo coba menahan namun takdir berkata lain. Air mata justru menguasai nya. tetesan air _kesedihan_ itu akhirnya turun juga. Membasahi pipi ranum pucat yang biasa nya selalu jadi tempat favorit mingyu untuk mendaratkan bibir.

"Mingyu—aku"

" _Sshh_ sudah hentikan, jangan dilanjutkan."

Berakhirlah Wonwoo dipelukan Mingyu. Airmata itu akhirnya jatuh membasahi pundak sang kekasih. Sesak tangis mengiringi runtutan air mata yang jatuh. Wonwoo memang emosional. Dengan hal kecil saja ia bisa tertawa—dan bisa menangis.

Jangan salahkan sifat wonwoo yang menjengkelkan. Jangan salahkan pula sifat _lebay_ dan cemburuan yang sudah disandang Wonwoo sejak dulu. Salahkan kepribadian nya. caci maki saja alur pikirnya yang menyedihkan. Wajar saja, Wonwoo itu pelaku introvert tingkat lanjut. Introvert memang seperti itu. Tidak bisa diubah dan tidak bisa dicegah –hanya bisa dimaklumi.

Benar Mingyu membohongi Wonwoo. entah sudah berapa kali Mingyu bertindak bodoh seperti ini yang jelas Wonwoo risih. Terutama untuk kebohongan nya kali ini. Tidak bisa kah Mingyu membuat nya bahagia barang sekali saja?

.

Jadi tiga hari yang lalu, Wonwoo Mingyu berbincang. Berbincang dipinggir lapangan –berduaan seperti orang pacaran. Eh tidak mereka memang benar pacaran. Bersenandung kasih dipinggir lapangan? Sungguh hal yang mengasyikkan.

Awal nya hanya perbincangan biasa, seperti 'sudah makan belum?', 'Makanan yang tadi rasa nya enak', 'Bagian kita masih lama sekali', 'bisa mati kebosanan kalau terus seperti ini'. Hanya perbicangan ringan sembari santai dipinggir lapangan menunggu giliran.

Kemudian Mingyu berkicau lagi. Pria lugu itu membicarakan Jungkook dengan sang kekasih. Tak kala yang dibicarakan nya hanya satu, _Jungkook sukar beradaptasi dan ia butuh teman._ Mingyu berceloteh kalau ia harus membantu teman seperjuangan nya itu—dan Wonwoo setuju. Wonwoo akan membiarkan Mingyu bercengkrama santai dengan Jungkook agar suasana jadi lebih hangat.

Dikasih hati minta daging? Mungkin itu kiasan paling cocok untuk disandang Mingyu. Si lugu itu jadi lupa daratan ternyata. Berinteraksi dengan teman sebaya membuat nya lupa kalau ada yang sedang 'menanti' nya. Wonwoo dibiarkan begitu saja. persetan dengan Wonwoo yang lelah dan butuh sanggah—ngobrol dengan Jungkook nampak nya lebih mengguggah.

Merasa diabai, Wonwoo nekat menghampiri si Lugu. Mendekati Mingyu yang sedang sibuk dengan teman baru. Pria 96 itu menempel pada lengan sang kekasih sambil menyimak interaksi. Tumbuh harapan Wonwoo untuk dikenalkan Mingyu pada Jungkook sebagai 'kepunyaan'—ternyata pahit sekali.

Jangankan dikenalkan, menoleh pada nya saja Mingyu enggan.

Mingyu menyambar, "Hyung sebentar aku mau ke toilet." Melepas genggaman Wonwoo kemudian.

Langkah kaki si lugu pergi menjauhi Wonwoo. terus menjauh sampai akhir nya musnah ditelan pintu. Pria rambut putih meninggalkan Wonwoo lagi. Kali ini alasan nya ke toilet—kantung kemih Mingyu mungkin penuh oleh air seni. Baiklah Wonwoo bisa mengerti keadaan ini.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Mingyu izin buang air–tapi batang hidung nya tak terlihat jua. Sesi pertama acara sudah selesai dan Wonwoo masih disini sendirian. teguh pendirian Wonwoo untuk menagih janji Mingyu— _menemani nya sepanjang acara—_ musnah sudah.

"demi tuhan! Kemana pergi nya mahluk sialan itu?"

Desisan sebal lolos dari mulut Wonwoo

Menatap jengah, "berandal gila tak tau aturan." Mengumpat kemudian.

Lihatlah sekarang Wonwoo berani ngumpat. Mulut manis itu sudah tidak tahan mecelos Mingyu. Wonwoo nekat sudah, ia gerah dengan mingyu yang gegabah. langkah kaki si pecandu buku mengikis jarak dengan pintu.

Nekat menghampiri Mingyu dengan terburu – buru, Wonwoo tidak sadar sedari tadi mulut nya menggerutu. Si tinggi berkulit pucat sibuk mencari bocah besar berwatak dungu. Di toilet tak ada. Di make up room tak ada. Di rest room pun ia tak terlihat jua.

Malah menemukan Seungkwan terduduk lesuh didepan pintu.

"Seungkwan-ah, _Gwenchana?_ " itu Wonwoo menanyakan kondisi terkini si pria Jeju.

Menjawab sambil meringis, "baik – baik saja jika sakit di perut ini musnah."

 _Fyi,_ Seungkwan memang sedang tidak fit. Salahkan sifat tak sabaran nya kalau sedang mengunyah makanan.

"bersabarlah, oke? Acara sebentar lagi selesai."

Seungkwan mengangguk saja

Yang lebih tua kembali bicara, "kau melihat Mingyu?"

"Mingyu hyung?-terakhir kali aku melihat nya berbelok kearah utara dari pintu utama."

Wonwoo mengernyit dahi, "eh? Jadi dia tidak ke toilet?"

"mana ada ke toilet? Tadi kulihat tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia masuk dan langsung belok kesana." Seungkwan menunjuk arah kemana Mingyu tadi melangkah.

"oke baiklah, kau tidur saja. jangan memaksa jika kau tak kuasa."

Menepuk halus tangan, Wonwoo akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan. Langkah kaki itu menyusuri jalan yang tadi pria jeju beritahukan. Tidak salah lagi—ini jalan menuju tempat makan. Ituloh, ruangan besar yang menjajarkan makanan guna memberi asupan.

Wonwoo tidak yakin sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin Mingyu menelantarkan nya sendiri sementara ia sibuk makan didalam. Mingyu tidak sekejam itu—

—"Mingyu?"

Tebak apa yang dilihat Wonwoo? Mingyu makan bersama dengan Jungkook di kursi meja nomor tiga.

.

Jadi siapa yang salah? Apa benar Wonwoo tersangka nya? Kalian buta jika masih menganggap nya seperti itu. Hei jujur saja, jika kalian ada di posisi Wonwoo –kalian bakal melakukan hal yang sama kan?

Tidak ada balasan dari Kim Mingyu. Pria dungu itu hanya diam membiarkan Wonwoo tenggelam dalam tangisan. Bukan karena tidak tau harus berkata apa, Mingyu malu lebih tepat nya. pria bertaring itu terlalu malu dengan Wonwoo. bagaimana mungkin Mingyu tidak bisa menyadari nya? sadarlah Kim Mingyu, kau ini sudah dewasa! Sekarang lihat sendiri apa akibat nya.

Berkecamuk saja dengan pikiran nya. jelas seratus persen Mingyu menyesal.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku terlalu malu dengan tindakan ku sendiri. bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari nya? aku ini buta ya? –hyung jawab aku."

Mingyu mengerut dahi, "Waktu itu, benar aku izin ke toilet. Aku hanya ingin cuci tangan. Jadi aku masuk kedalam, ah ternyata ada westafel di ruang makan."

"…"

"aku kesana untuk menghemat waktu dan ya, aku juga ingin mengambil beberapa kudapan untuk mu. Ada _American beef_ burger disana, Hyung. itu kesukaan mu, jadi akan kuambilkan sebelum kehabisan."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu

"tapi apa hyung tau? aku bertemu Jungkook disana. Entah mengapa ia langsung menarik ku untuk duduk dan makan dengan nya. aku ingin menolak tapi tak bisa hyung, akan terlalu lancang."

Mingyu mengunggah senyum. Ditangkupnya wajah Wonwoo dengan tangan menggantung. Terlihat luar biasa hasil karya tuhan yang satu ini. Hidung bangir, mata emo, dan bibir merah—terselip rasa sakit di hati Mingyu saat mengingat kejadian tadi saat air mata Wonwoo lolos begitu saja karena nya.

"Aku mungkin membohongi mu, tapi percayalah Jeon Wonwoo. aku tidak akan pernah berpindah hati dari mu."

Didetik kelima, Wonwoo mencium Mingyu. Kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan karena jarak yang terkikis. Mingyu dibuat _speechless_ –bagaimana tidak? Ini mungkin pertama kali nya bagi Wonwoo. ya karena biasa nya kan selalu Mingyu yang mulai duluan.

persetan dengan harga diri, Wonwoo menciumi sang kekasih. terus ia ciumi sampai sesak didada menghancurkan semua. terpaksa Wonwoo melepas tautan. nampak sebuah benang saliva terbentang di bibir mereka.

"Dasar Bodoh, Mingyu bodoh."

itu Wonwoo yang barusan memaki Mingyu. Wonwoo mengerucut bibir, membiarkan kening Mingyu menyentuh kening nya. sesekali hidung mereka bergesek, menimbulkan rasa geli dipangkal tubuh Wonwoo. seringaian Mingyu bisa tercetak jelas dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Jika benar seperti itu, kenapa kau tak terus terang dari awal?"

Cup! Wonwoo mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Mingyu

"Aku jadi bersalah, Gyu."

Cup! dicuri lagi kecupan itu

hanya dibalas dengan kekehan oleh si Pria lugu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terus terang kalau kau saja tidak pernah memberi kesempatan?"

Tersenyum tawar, "Wonwoo hyung yang manis, seperti ia nya terlalu cemburu sampai tidak memberi ruang untuk ku."

decakan sebal terdengar dari mulut Wonwoo. semburat merah menyerang wajah si penggila buku. Mingyu tau kalau kekasih nya itu sedang malu. ya wajar saja malu karena ini semua murni kesalahpahaman yang dibuat oleh nya. lagi - lagi Wonwoo yang terlalu gegabah.

entah sekarang siapa yang bertingkah abnormal seperti anak kecil.

Hei tapi Mingyu tau Wonwoo tidak sepenuh nya salah. mengingat saat itu Mingyu tidak mengatakan apa - apa saat bertemu Wonwoo setelah selesai makan -disitulah letak kesalahan nya. seharusnya disaat itu lah ia menjelaskan semua nya. bukan malah bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa - apa. ya wajar saja kalau Wonwoo jadi cemburu dan marah.

"Jadi Jeon Wonwoo, apa sekarang kau mau memaafkan ku?"

"... Tidak mau dan tidak akan."

Sedikit menarik bibir, "dasar tukang cemburuan."

Wonwoo berderu dengan tatapan membunuh, "Apa yang barusan kau bilang Kim Mingyu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo Hyung."

berakhir dengan Mingyu yang menarik tubuh Wonwoo kedalam pelukan. terus seperti itu sampai kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

* * *

Note ::

maaf alurnya yang gak jelas, maaf juga nunggu lama dan hasil nya tidak sesuai harapan. based cerita di kejadian isac kemarin, momen ketika Jungkook nempel terus sama seventeen especially sama Mingyu. *aisak : isac kalo dibaca sama orang korea. btw disini ceritanya rambut mingyu masih warna uban. **Reviewnya** boleh lah? alur cerita masih berlanjut dengan pairing yang lain. aku tau masih banyak kekurangan jadi mohon bantuan!:)


	3. 03 : Pink Hair

_Bittersweet Romance Chap. 3 : Pink Hair_

 _Genre : Drabble, Idol Life, Fluff, Yaoi_

 _Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon_

 _Rating : T  
_

 _Warnings : typo(s), feel enggak dapet._

 ** _selesai baca, tolong baca notice nya ya:)_**

* * *

HAPPY READING :)

* * *

.

.

.

Soonyoung rasa nya ingin mati. Kedua kaki nya bergerak risih akibat telanjang kaki dilantai yang dingin. Suhu tubuh yang tidak stabil memaksa nya untuk menggulung badan ditengah antrian kamar mandi. Didepan nya ada Hansol yang sibuk berkicau sementara yang mengekori nya adalah Seungkwan.

Antrian pendek menunggu giliran mandi memang bukan hal baru untuk seventeen.

Soonyoung menepuk bahu, "Hansol-ah, jangan biarkan hyung menunggu lama." Mendorong tubuh si tampan kemudian. Memaksa pria keturunan amerika itu untuk segera bebersih diri di kamar mandi.

"sudah pukul sebelas malam, jangan membuang waktu hanya untuk membersihkan gigimu." Itu si pria diva menambahkan. Disetujui dengan cakap oleh Soonyoung.

Sudah selesai. Kurang dari lima menit pria keturunan amerika yang tadi kita bicarakan sudah keluar dengan handuk yang menggulung di pinggang. Tanpa sapa dan isyarat ia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi, mempersilahkan si tukang tari untuk masuk dan membersihkan diri.

Soonyoung juga sadar diri. Ia tidak boleh membuang –buang waktu di ruangan berventilasi kecil ini. Kasian si pria jeju yang masih harus menunggu giliran. Tidak membilas rambut untuk mandi kali ini nampak nya harus ia lakukan.

"astaga lee Jihoon.." Soonyoung memecah dua suara air yang mengalir

Soonyoung mendapati rupa sikat gigi nya yang sudah tidak sama seperti tadi pagi. Warna sikat gigi yang sebelum nya merah berbulu keras sekarang berubah wujud menjadi sikat gigi warna putih berbulu halus. Oh lihatlah Tertera nama _"milik Soonyoung"_ di gagang nya.

 _fyi_ , Sikat gigi soonyoung yang lama memang sudah tidak layak pakai karena sudah terlalu lama Soonyoung gunakan.

"ey- manis sekali kekasih ku.." senyuman manis terselip diwajah lelah Soonyoung.

.

Soonyoung sudah selesai. Lelaki bersurai hitam ini menepati janji untuk tidak membiarkan Seungkwan menunggu lama. Sebelum jam menunjuk keangka dua belas ia sudah wangi dengan pakaian tidur berwarna leci. Jangan tanya lagi siapa yang memberikan Soonyoung pakaian tidur ini.

Langkah kaki Soonyoung bergerak menjauhi sofa. Pintu kamar diujung ruangan yang jadi sasaran nya. kenop dengan baut yang sedikit longgar ia buka paksa. Catatan waktu nya yakni tiga detik untuk bisa membuka pintu sialan ini. Salahkan Mingyu yang saat itu ceroboh merusak pintu.

"Lee Jihoon, kau tidak tidur?"

Soonyoung menutup pintu. Beralih mendekati sosok pria di ranjang yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel. Terlalu sibuk sampai pertanyaan Soonyoung cuma dianggap angan.

Soonyoung mendarat di ranjang. Tubuh berbalut baju tidur itu mendarat disamping pria yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel milik-sunyong. salah satu tangan ditekuk guna menyanggah kepala. melirik sesekali aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh pria pencuri ponsel nya.

Soonyoung menghela nafas, "Lee Jihoon kau tidak mau menjawab ku?"

Tidak ada respon dari Jihoon

"Jihoonie .."

Sepertinya Jihoon mendadak tuli

"Sayang?"

Benar Jihoon tuli?—Soonyoung harus cari tau.

"kau ini benar – benar minta dicium ya?"

Oh lihatlah sekarang Jihoon menoleh. garis mata nya menatap Soonyoung tidak suka. Tetapi Soonyoung malah membalas nya dengan senyuman manis kemudian Cup! Pertemuan singkat bibir mereka terjadi begitu saja. ternyata Kwon Soonyoung pelaku nya.

Jihoon protes, "hei apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" sedetik kemudian samar - samar merah muncul di pipi ranum nya.

Soonyoung membetulkan posisi tidur mereka yang rancu. Ia menarik sedikit tubuh Jihoon agar terkikis jarak yang menghalangi. Yang ditarik diam saja –ia justru membenamkan kepala nya di bidang dada sang kekasih. Suhu tubuh yang hangat terasa sekali dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Soonyoung aku lelah." Gerutu Jihoon menatap sang kekasih

Digenggam nya tangan si kecil, "aku tau, Ji. Sekarang ayo kita tidur supaya kau cepat siuman."

Kepala itu Jihoon geleng lucu, "Tidak mau."

"kenapa tidak mau?"

Hening sebentar, "aku masih mau menganggumi rambut baru kekasih ku ini." Kekehan kecil terdengar kemudian.

Soonyoung dibuat senyum karena nya. ucapan terimakasih terlontar dari mulut nya dengan telapak tangan yang berasang di pipi sebagai hadiah. Pipi Jihoon terasa kenyal dan Soonyoung sangat menyukai nya.

"aku suka sekali dengan rambut merah muda mu, Jihoonie." Soonyoung berkata kemudian. Dimainkan nya surai bewarna cerah dengan gemas. Terlalu gemas sampai sesekali Soonyoung remas.

"aku benci rambut ini, sungguh. "

"hmm? Benci?"

Menghela nafas, "iya, aku membenci ini."

Soonyoung menyimak, "kupikir penderitaan ku di zaman _adore u_ sudah berakhir dan tidak akan terjadi lagi—tapi ternyata pendapat ku salah."

"aku benci _hair coloring_ , Soonyoung. sungguh aku membenci nya. aku benci _bleaching_ , aku benci pewarna rambut yang wangi nya menyengat itu, aku benci berdiam diri di kursi menunggu rambut sialan ini selesai diwarnai—oh tuhan sungguh aku tak kuasa lagi."

Jihoon semakin memeluk Soonyoung seakan tidak ingin kehilangan. Membenamkan diri disana berharap soonyoung mau mengelus surai _sialan_ nya. dan ia lakukan. Surai merah muda itu kembali dielus Soonyoung, memberikan sedikit kenyamanan untuk lee Jihoon.

Terlihat seperti adegan romantis di film romansa.

Soonyoung mengerti Jihoon dengan sangat rinci. Ia mengerti semua hal yang Jihoon suka maupun tidak. Permasalahan tentang warna rambut ini sebenarnya sudah sering kali ia dengar dari mulut Jihoon. Tapi yang Soonyoung lakukan? Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang bisa Soonyoung lakukan karena semua ini diluar kuasa nya. ia tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk melarang orang – orang yang ingin macam – macam dengan rambut sang kekasih.

Kadang sulit untuk nya, untuk Kwon Soonyoung. sulit sekali menerima kenyataan kalau Jihoon si kekasih kesayangan nya harus terus tersiksa akibat ulah orang –orang penguasa*. Kadang kala Soonyoung merasa terpukul setiap kali mengingat keluhan Jihoon dimalam hari seperti sekarang. Terselip rasa _ngilu_ didalam hati setiap kali air mata Jihoon menetes karena hal – hal serupa.

"Jihoon, aku tau kau benci semua ini. Aku mengerti karena ya- kau tau, aku juga sama. aku juga membenci nya. sungguh aku tidak suka sama seperti dirimu." Suara Soonyoung memecah keheningan

menangkup wajah Jihoon, "tapi lee jihoon, cukup kau ingat kalau kau tidak sendiri. selalu ada aku, dan member lain yang bernasib sama dengan mu. Kita semua memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi idola, jadi patut saja hal seperti ini bakal terjadi. Kau tidak perlu sedih Jihoon, aku dan member yang lain akan selalu ada disamping mu."

Jihoon mengangguk ringan, Soonyoung balas dengan senyuman. Kemudian saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Soonyoung kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman tanpa nafsu itu terlihaat manis karena Jihoon membalas nya dengan senang hati. Lumatan dibibirnya Jihoon balas dengan lenguhan kecil yang terdengar seperti anak kucing meminta asi kepada sang induk.

Ciuman itu berakhir setelah sosok pria bernama Seungcheol merusak segala nya. pria itu tiba – tiba saja masuk kedalam kamar ketika Soonyoung sedang sibuk bertautan dengan mesra.

"berhentilah bercinta dan cepat tidur. Besok hari kedua fanmeeting kita." Itu omelan yang dilontarkan seungcheol sebelum akhirnya hilang ditelan pintu.

Soonyoung menarik bibir, "dasar _leader_ tidak tau diri. Padahal dirinya dengan Jeonghan bisa berbuat lebih dari ini."

Jihoon memutar bola mata. Tidak ada guna nya mempermasalahkan ini sekarang. Toh benar juga apa kata Seungcheol. Besok adalah hari kedua acara fanmeeting mereka, _Seventeen in Carat land_. Akan banyak sekali carat yang datang esok hari jadi ia juga harus bersiap diri dengan stamina yang cukup. akan memalukan sekali kalau besok Jihoon tampil dengan wajah mengantuk.

Jihoon menarik selimut, "hei bodoh yasudah ayo cepat tidur."

Soonyoung mengadah, "hei kau bilang tadi masih mau menganggumi rambut cepak ku?"

"berhentilah berbicara omong kosong."

"hei Lee Jihoon?"

"…"

"Hah—yasudah. selamat tidur, mimpi yang indah, aku mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon."

"…"

"aku mencintai mu juga, Kwon Soonyoung."

* * *

Notice ::

aku cuma mau cerita kalau aku sedih karena dichapter kemarin respon kalian gaada padahal viewers nya nambah banyak banget. kasihlah aku review apa aja, cuma next doang gapapa deh seengaknya jangan dicuekin karena sumpah aku butuh. bukan maksudnya aku ngemis sih sebenarnya, alesan aku butuh sebenernya cuma supaya bisa improve di next story. **review nya sangat aku harapkan terimakasih!:)  
** based story day 1 seveteen in carat land. Jihoon rambut merah muda Soonyoung rambut hitam cepak belakang. duh gakuat ah. maaf kalo gajelas, kuketik kurang dari dua jam ditengah malam. aku tau masih banyak kekurangan jadi mohon bantuan. *penguasa :orang - orang pledis lol


	4. 04 : Bubble Gum

_Bittersweet Romance Chap. 4 : Bubble Gum_

 _Genre : Drabble, Fluff, Idol Life, Yaoi  
_

 _Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon_

 _Rating : T_

 _Wanings : typo(s), feel enggak dapet_

 ** _sehabis baca dimohon untuk baca notice ya aku mau voting!_**

* * *

HAPPY READING:)

* * *

.

.

.

Hari kedua konser di yokohama. Tujuh belas ribu penonton akan berjubel disana untuk sekedar menonton mereka—tiga belas pria bodoh asal korea. Hari pertama sukses sudah, choi seungcheol dkk berharap jua yang sama untuk hari kedua. Meski harus bertempur dengan rasa lelah, tetap saja mereka tidak boleh mengecewakan semua penonton nya .

Jauh dibelakang panggung ada pria berambut cepak yang sedang asyik mengunyah permen karet. Kalau dilihat dari bungkus kemasan, sepertinya permen karet rasa melon?

"Hyung, kau sudah siap?" Suara khas seokmin memecah keheningan

Membetulkan posisi kancing kemeja, "seperti biasa nya."

" _Yokshi performance team lide_ *.."

Kalau dilihat – lihat, seperti nya Soonyoung terlalu rajin hari ini. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Konser baru dimulai dua jam lagi tapi Soonyoung sudah bersiap diri dengan kostum khas pangeran berwarna navy. Pantofel hitam itu menghiasi kaki berharga nya. ah jangan lupakan pula rambut cepak hitam nya yang juga sudah selesai ditata.

Rasa permen karet itu tenggak setengah, manis khas melon nya sudah tidak terlalu terasa. Tapi masih saja Soonyoung mengunyah nya. kaki kanan nya naik keatas meja, lantunan lagu _who_ menemani kesendirian nya di sebuah ruangan petak warna cerah. Kenapa sendiri? karena Seokmin baru saja pergi setelah mengangkat satu ibu jari kepada soonyoung yang sedang bersantai tanpa beban pikiran.

Permen karet itu sudah tiga puluh menit dimulut, rasa nya pasti hilang sudah. Tapi soonyoung masih tetap mengunyah seakan – akan rasa manis dari sang melon akan bertahan selama nya. sudah tidak ada lagi iringan lagu yang bersumber dari speaker besar diujung ruangan. sekarang benar – benar hanya ada Soonyoung, ponsel mati, dan decakan kunyah yang keluar dari mulut nya.

Oh tidak—seseorang baru saja masuk—Lee Jihoon rupa nya.

Itu dia Lee Jihoon. Pria mungil rambut pink itu baru saja masuk ruangan untuk ekhem menemui kekasih bodoh nya. Ya benar sekali, dambaan hati pria notabene galak itu adalah Kwon Soonyoung. lelaki dengan otak sebesar udang itu benar kekasih nya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak bisa dipercaya tapi seperti itulah kebenaran nya.

"Jihoon-ie?" Soonyoung bersuara segera setelah Jihoon muncul dari daun pintu. Permen karet tanpa rasa itu akhirnya Soonyoung buang bersama dengan bungkus kecil warna biru. membiarkan si kecil Jihoon duduk disamping nya.

"kau sudah bersiap diri?" Sekarang Jihoon yang berkicau

"sudah sayang"

Mengangkat jari, "kuberi apresiasi."

"apa maksudmu?"

melipat kedua tangan, "Kwon Soonyoung yang biasa nya malas, hari ini jadi rajin sekali. Harus diberi apresiasi."

"heol- apakah benar aku semalas itu dimata mu?"

"Ya soonyoung"

Soonyoung hanya merespon dengan bergedik malas. Tidak ada guna nya membantah pernyataan Lee Jihoon. Kekasih nya itu memang bermulut ringan. Berbagai macam hinaan sudah sering Jihoon lontarkan—tapi percaya lah Jihoon itu tidak jahat. Kalau kalian mau tau, Jihoon adalah salah satu mahluk tuhan paling mulia yang pernah Soonyoung temui. Tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dengan si galak Jihoon benar – benar tidak pernah mati gaya. Selalu saja ada suka dan duka, dan hal ini yang membuat Soonyoung merasa beruntung karena memiliki Lee Jihoon.

Soonyoung merogoh saku celana, menemukan sebungkus permen karet rasa matcha –kesukaan Lee Jihoon.

Soonyoung menawari sang kekasih, "Jihoon-ah, kau mau ini?"

Jihoon menoleh, "kau membawa nya dari korea?" merebut bungkusan permen karet itu dari sang kekasih.

Mengangguk lucu, "ya aku membawa nya, tapi tidak banyak."

"hm? apa ini permen karet matcha yang terakhir?"

Mendesis ragu, "seperti nya begitu."

Jihoon sedikit kecewa mendengar pernyataan Soonyoung. ia ingin sekali memakan permen karet ini tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Tersisa satu, Jihoon tidak boleh menyia – nyiakan nya begitu saja. dari pada Jihoon lahap sekarang, lebih baik ia simpan untuk nanti malam atau esok hari. Berakhir dengan Jihoon yang menyimpan permen karet itu didalam saku celana nya.

"Hei kau tidak mau memakan nya?" Soonyoung memicing mata

Mengecap saliva, "untuk besok saja, Kwon."

Jihoon berpaling sebentar, menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk pukul tiga sore.

"aku mau bersiap diri." Jihoon melebur keheningan lagi

Ia mengakhiri kegiatan nya duduk di sofa dengan Soonyoung. langkah kaki nya ingin pergi meninggalkan sofa –tapi si otak udang menahan nya. tangan menganggur itu Soonyoung tarik kembali, memaksa pria kecil itu untuk duduk diatas paha besar nya. Jihoon kelabakan tentu saja.

"Soon— apa yang kau lakukan"

Jihoon terlihat melawan, tapi apalah daya tenaga nya kalah telak dengan sang kekasih. Kelinci melawan singa, ya tentu saja kalah.

Menangkup pipi Jihoon, "aku merindukan Lee Jihoon ku." Kemudian mencubit gundukan kenyal itu.

"lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak."

"berteriak saja, toh semua orang sudah tau hubungan kita."

Jihoon skakmat

"merindukan apa nya? kita ini bertemu setiap hari."

Jihoon berhenti berontak, seperti nya ia mengalah sebelum perang pecah.

"kita bertemu setiap hari, tapi berduaan seperti ini? Seperti nya sudah lama sekali."

Hening sebentar

"sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua, Ji. Aku merindukan nya, sungguh."

Jihoon menyimak, "kita—maksudku seventeen sibuk dengan konser. Pagi hari kita sibuk dengan _rehearsal_ , malam hari kita sudah tepar karena kelelahan. Kau sibuk dengan lagu baru mu, aku sibuk dengan koreografi ku. Sudah lama kita tidak berduaan seperti ini, Ji. Apa aku salah jika meminta mu untuk tetap bersama ku sebentar saja?"

Jihoon mengerucut bibir. Benar apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung. sudah lama sekali mereka tidak begini—mungkin terakhir kali empat minggu yang lalu? Entahlah Jihoon bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nya.

"ah.. maafkan aku Soonyoung, maaf aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan mu."

Jihoon memilin kemeja Soonyoung. ia enggan menatap mata sang kekasih karena merasa terlalu bersalah. Bodoh sekali ia tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Soonyoung selama ini.

Soonyoung sumringah, "Tapi sekarang, kau sudah mengerti kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk lucu

"ey- Lee Jihoon, kau manis sekali."

Soonyoung menangkup wajah si kecil, mengikis jarak dengan nya. menciumi bibir sang kekasih yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Lumatan tanpa nafsu itu terlihat sangat manis karena Jihoon dengan senang hati membalas nya. sentuhan hangat menyambar dada Soonyoung, siapa lagi pelaku nya kalau bukan Lee Jihoon. Kedua tangan itu sibuk meraba tubuh Soonyoung yang 'sayang nya' terhalang kemeja.

Sudah lama juga Jihoon tidak menggoda Soonyoung

"Ji—hentikan.." itu Soonyoung yang baru saja menghentikan kegiatan manis mereka.

Jihoon cemberut, "kenapa? Kau tidak suka menciumku?"

Soonyoung menarik nafas

"bukan seperti itu sayang- aku hanya tidak mau hormon sialan ini bangkit karena mu."

Seringaian setan, "euh Kwon Soonyoung, kau ini mudah sekali terangsang ya?"

Soonyoung _speechless_

Menarik bibir, "dasar bodoh, aku cuma bercanda."

Jihoon pergi setelah itu—mengingat waktu sudah semakin memaksa nya untuk bersiap diri. konser akan dimulai satu jam lagi jadi ia harus bergerak cepat. Bisa gawat jika Jihoon masih belum siap padahal fans sudah berkumpul diluar sana sambil terus memanggil nama nya.

Sebelum benar – benar pergi, Jihoon menoleh pada sang kekasih-

"nanti malam tidurlah denganku, akan kuminta mingyu bertukar kamar untuk mu."

-Hingga akhirnya mahluk itu hilang ditelan pintu.

 _"you know me so well, Kwon Jihoon.."_

* * *

Notice ::

huhu maaf aku datang dengan cerita soonhoon lagi. kalo boleh jujur, aku buat drabble meanie jeongcheol itu butuh waktu seminggu sementara kalau drabble soonhoon? bisa kuselesaikan kurang dari tiga jam. huhu seperti nya bisa disimpulkan kalau imajinasi ku cuma bisa ngalir untuk soonhoon;; jadi aku mau buat vote, kira - kira ff series ini kulanjut tetap dengan beda - beda pairing atau kulanjut dengan pairing soonhoon aja? plis kumohon bantuan nya ya;; bisa divote barengan dengan review. **review dan vote sangat kubutuhkan teman - teman.** based cerita konser di yokohama, the biggest concert for seventeen from debut until now!


	5. 05 : Chaos In Japan

_**Bittersweet Romance Chap.5 : Chaos In Japan  
Genre : Drabble, Fluff, Idol Life, Yaoi, BL  
Rating : M(?)  
Warnings : Typo, Alur tidak jelas / kecepetan.**_

 **tidak suka dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING YEOROBUN**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon tidak tau mengapa waktu itu ia menerima cinta Soonyoung. Yang Jihoon tau, Soonyoung terlihat tulus dan Jihoon memutuskan untuk memberinya kesempatan.

Jihoon itu lugu. Terlalu lugu sampai diusianya yang beranjak 23 tahun ia masih belum bisa membedakan antara perasaan marah dan peduli. Kelabilannya itu merugikan orang lain tentu saja. Kwon Soonyoung sang pria notabene kekasihnya sudah jadi buronan tunggal akan kelabilan Lee Jihoon selama hampir tiga tahun. Jihoon yang memaki soonyoung itu sudah jadi asupan makanan biasa. Jihoon yang peduli dengan soonyoung, itu pun juga sudah biasa—meskipun kadang mereka berdua tidak menyadarinya.

Seperti contohnya hari ini. Soonyoung dan Jihoon merencanakan perjalanan ke jepang beberapa minggu lalu dan hari ini mereka langsung terbang kesana. Perjalanan ini dibuat bukan tanpa sebab. Perayaan hari jadi ketiga tahun sebentar lagi dan mereka ingin mencoba merayakan dengan sesuatu yang baru. Awalnya soonyoung menyarankan untuk membuat perjalanan ke Busan tapi Jihoon menolak mentah-mentah.

"aku menghabiskan separuh waktu hidupku disana jadi aku sudah cukup muak."Jihoon berseru dihadapan Soonyoung yang sedang mengunyah kue sagu

Sooyoung bergeming, "Oh baik aku mengerti, maaf."

"bagaimana dengan Jepang?"

"Jepang?"

"Ya Jepang, kudengar sebentar lagi bunga sakura akan mekar jadi kurasa bisa kita coba."

"kita pergi minggu depan."

Sekarang masih pukul dua siang namun Soonyoung Jihoon sudah terbaring saja di kamar hotel yang mereka pesan. Jihoon menguasai seluruh ruang ranjang sehingga Soonyoung terpaksa tidur dilantai. Tidak perlu khawatir Soonyoung mengigil sebab Jihoon tidak lalai menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Peristiwa tidur siang ini sebenarnya tidak ada dalam jadwal kegiatan. Ini semua terjadi secara spontan sebab beberapa jam yang lalu mereka menghabiskan terlalu banyak tenaga untuk bekerja. Delapan jam yang lalu Soonyoung baru bisa menyelesaikan koreografi sementara Jihoon baru selesai dengan lagunya. Perjalanan mereka ke bandara Incheon diwarnai kebisingan sebab kemacetan terjadi tiba-tiba. Ditambah lagi selama dipesawat Jihoon dan Soonyoung tidak bisa tidur sebab turis dibelakang mereka terus berbuat ulah. Jadilah mereka terkapar diatas jadwal pergi spa.

"Soonyoung bangun!" Jihoon berteriak dengan mata hilang

"Ayo bangun, jadwal kita jadi berantakan."

Jihoon berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlena lagi dengan setan kasur. Tubuh kurus pendek itu ia bawa berdiri memandangi pemandangan pantai Osaka yang bersih seperti belum pernah disentuh manusia. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jepang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan korea secara geografis. Karena sedikitnya perbedaan yang ada, beberapa detik lalu Jihoon sampai lupa kalau ia sedang berada di negeri sakura.

"Soonyoung, apa kau tuli?"

Jihoon tersinggung karena respon yang ia harapkan tidak kunjung datang. Si malas Kwon Soonyoung masih setia menempel di lantai beralaskan selimut dengan mulut terbuka bak tanaman venus mencari mangsa. Entah karena faktor nyaman atau kelelahan, yang jelas tidur Soonyoung kali ini terlihat sangat pulas.

Si kecil Jihoon mendekat. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan si bodoh itu. Jihoon perlahan menghampiri soonyoung dan duduk disampingnya. Kedua tanganya mencoba menyentuh kening Soonyoung dan seperti dugaanya, Soonyoung sedang tidak enak badan.

"Hey, Soonyoung.. kau sakit eh?" Wajah panik khas itu mulai muncul

"Kwon hey, bangunlah.. kau sakit."

Soonyoung akhirnya bangun dengan wajah yang memang terlihat tidak sehat. Kedua bibirnya terlihat pucat kering, begitu pula dengan tetesan keringat dingin yang ada didahi. Jihoon yang sedang dalam mode panik segera menuntun si bodoh untuk tidur di Kasur. Diam-diam Jihoon merasa bersalah karena tadi sudah memaksa soonyoung untuk tidur dibawah sana.

"Ji, kenapa kepala ku berat sekali?"

"itu karena kau sedang demam, kwon."

Mengangkat satu alis, "Aku demam?"

Sebelum menjawab Jihoon menyusun terlebih dahulu bantal agar Soonyoung bisa leluasa bersandar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak sadar dengan penyakitmu sendiri huh?"

Soonyoung penasaran juga. Tangannya menyentuh kening lebar itu dan ia dapat merasakan rasa panas yang tidak wajar. Seperkian detik juga ia merasakan rasa ngilu menjalar disekitar kaki. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Soonyoung yakin kalau pertahanan tubuhnya memang sedang tidak baik.

"Tadi malam kau tidak tidur lagi?"

Soonyoung mendesis ragu, "Terpaksa sayang."

"kau ini keras kepala sekali ya Kwon Soonyoung."

Soonyoung bisa mendengar sinyal bahaya. Jihoon sepertinya marah dan ini pertanda bencana. Apalagi kemarahan Jihoon itu disebabkan oleh keteledorannya sendiri. Jika Jihoon sudah murka maka Soonyoung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berdoa semoga tuhan melindunginya. Ameen.

"Ji, dengarkan dulu ak—"

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri?"

Jihoon turun dari kasur dan kembali dengan sebuah bubur instan-yang untungnya sempat ia selipkan dikoper. Bubur itu panas karena uap putih yang terus keluar meskipun Jihoon sudah meniupnya. Dengan melihatnya saja Soonyoung sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan menimpanya.

Jihoon merengsek duduk di ranjang bersama dengan semangkuk bubur panas yang tadi sudah kita bicarakan. Soonyoung disana sudah merasa terancam. Semakin terancam ketika si pendek Jihoon memerintah kedua tangannya untuk dilipat diatas perut beralas bantal.

Ini jelas bukan pertanda baik dan Soonyoung harus cepat-cepat kabur.

"Jihoon, kau masih sayang padaku kan?"

.

.

To be continued ASAP

* * *

Welcomeback to myself lol gila ya udah setahun aku ga update cerita. sebenarnya aku gak sepenuhnya hiatus karena aku masih semi akftif baca cerita disini cuma emang gapernah ada kesempatan buat nulis aja lol. aku balik lagi dengan cerita tidak jelas. bakal aku update secepatnya. **Review akan sangat diapresiasi.** Thank you and Happy debut for BooSeokSoon!


	6. 06 : Chaos In Japan 2

_Bittersweet Romance Chapter 6 : Chaos In Japan 2_

 _Genre : Drabble, Fluff, Idol Life, Yaoi, BL_

 _Rating : M For Languange_

 _Warnings : Typo, Alur tidak jelas / kecepatan._

tidak suka dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca

* * *

HAPPY READING

* * *

.

.

"Jihoon, kau masih sayang padaku kan?"

.

Jihoon mendadak bisu. Pertanyaan Soonyoung tidak ditanggapi malahan si pendek bertingkah aneh dengan menyelimuti kaki Soonyoung dengan selimut bulu kemudian mengeluarkan sendok untuk menyuapi bubur yang ada ditangan Soonyoung.

"Kau berharap hukuman dariku? Dikondisimu yang sedang seperti ini?"

Itulah ucapan Jihoon sebelum sesuap bubur ia bawa ke mulut Soonyoung. Tidak ada raut wajah marah atau kecewa dari si kecil—Jihoon malah terlihat sedikit khawatir. ini dibuktikan dengan telapak tangannya yang gatal menyentuh kening Soonyoung memastikan agar suhu tubuh si bodoh tidak naik lagi.

Tentu saja si tersangka kaget. Jihoon belum pernah bertingkah laku seperti ini. Di tahun lalu Soonyoung memang sering tertangkap basah Jihoon tidur pagi dan pada saat itu juga Jihoon akan menghadiahi soonyoung berbagai macam hukuman. Pernah suatu waktu Jihoon memaksa Soonyoung untuk menggendongnya sembari berkeliling stadion karena Soonyoung tertangkap basah tidak tidur di dorm.

Sebenarnya Jihoon sendiri malah lebih sering melewati waktu tidur. Desakan pledis yang memintanya menciptakan lagu diwaktu singkat menjadi alasan utama Jihoon kerap melewati tidur. Soonyoung bahkan mengetahui hal ini dan ia sendiri tidak pernah protes. Lantas kenapa semua berbanding terbalik buat Soonyoung?

Itu karena Soonyoung punya riwayat kesehatan yang buruk. Soonyoung menderita suatu penyakit dimana fisiknya membutuhkan tenaga lebih besar untuk berkerja jika dibandingkan dengan manusia normal. Jika diibaratkan, manusia normal hanya butuh satu pisau untuk memotong benda sementara Soonyoung butuh dua. Penyakit inilah yang sudah menjadi kekhawatiran utama Jihoon selama lebih dari tiga tahun. Mengingat mereka berdua adalah idol, Jihoon mengerti bahwa penyakit itu akan sangat beresiko untuk kekasihnya.

"Jihoonie aku minta maaf.." Ucap Soonyoung setelah lima suap bubur berhasil ia cerna

"aku bisa apa selain memaafkanmu eh?"

Jihoon membuka suara, "Hansol tadi malam sudah memberiku peringatan. Hansol melihatmu kesulitan dalam membuat koreografi jadi dia langsung menghubungi. Aku tidak bisa mencegahmu karena nanti kau malah makin kesulitan"

Ocehan Jihoon tadi sekaligus mengakhiri kegiatan makan Soonyoung. Bubur yang tadi dimasak sudah tandas tak bersisa. Jihoon merengsek turun untuk meletakan mangkuk kemudian kembali dengan dua butir obat yang dia ambil dari nakas.

"Jadi kau sengaja membawa stok bubur dan obat untukku? Begitu?" Ucap Soonyoung setelah isi gelas di meja ia tenggak setengah.

"Bagaimanapun juga itu sudah jadi tanggung jawabku."

Perkataan Jihoon yang tadi tentu saja membuat Soonyoung tersanjung. Perasaan bersyukur memiliki mahluk kecil itu muncul lagi dan Soonyoung tidak bisa tidak mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Lee Jihoon aku mencintaimu."

Ucapan Soonyoung itu dibarengi dengan kegiatan saling menempel bibir. Soonyoung menarik Jihoon yang sedang berdiri didepan nakas kemudian menyatukan bibir manis itu dengan miliknya. Jihoon tidak meronta, toh sedari tadi ia sudah menduga bahwa Soonyoung akan memberinya ciuman sebagai hadiah. Jihoon yakin Soonyoung akan tersanjung dengan perkataannya tadi. Dasar si kecil licik.

Soonyoung enggan melepas pangutan bibir itu sehingga Jihoon terpaksa melepasnya lebih dulu. Benang saliva terjuntai dimana-mana sebab mereka berpangutan cukup lama—kalau saja tadi Jihoon tidak kehabisan nafas, ia juga enggan mengakhiri ciuman manis itu.

"Kau ini sebenarnya manusia atau stroberi?"

Jihoon mengernyit dahi, "maksudmu?"

"Manis, kau itu manis."

Tuhan tolong bantu Jihoon mengontrol wajahnya agar tidak memerah

Soonyoung membawa tubuh Jihoon tidur diatas tubuhnya—toh Jihoon sangat ringan dan menggemaskan, Soonyoung mana keberatan ditimpah mahluk seperti itu. Jihoon masih saja malu sehingga ia enggan menatap mata Soonyoung. Jihoon malah menyembunyikan wajahnya itu dileher kiri Soonyoung. Deruan nafasnya bisa terasa di kulit Soonyoung dan itu tentu saja bukan pertanda baik.

"Sayang jangan disitu" Itu Ucap Soonyoung mencoba mencegah Jihoon

"Tidak mau Soonyoung disini nyaman."

Ucapan Jihoon tadi dibarengi dengan kegiatan menciumi kecil leher soonyoung. Bibir kecil itu sibuk menciumi setiap inchi leher soonyoung bahkan sesekali menjilatinya. Jihoon mungkin sudah gila tapi percayalah, ini semua hanyalah 'hukuman' yang sudah dirancang Jihoon sejak tadi pagi. Bagaimanapun juga Soonyoung sudah melanggar janji dan mahluk itu tetap harus dihukum.

"Jihoon, kau tahu kalau aku ini sedang sakit 'kan?"

"Tahu sekali."

"Jadi apa kau mau kubuat 'sakit' juga?"

Sakit dibawah sana sampai tidak bisa jalan, sebenarnya Jihoon tidak menolak.

"aku tidak akan sakit karena aku tidak lemah sepertimu?"

Soonyoung sukses dibuat tertawa

Iman Soonyoung seperti sedang diuji oleh kadar hormon yang sudah cukup lama tidak muncul. Terakhir kali hormone ini muncul adalah dua bulan yang lalu ketika Soonyoung tertangkap basah Jihoon sedang menonton film biru. Pada saat itu Jihoon pasrah saja dijadikan alat pemuas dikarenakan ya.. ia juga tidak tega melihat Soonyoung bermain sendiri seperti tidak memiliki kekasih. Namun setelah itu mereka bertengkar (lebih tepatnya Jihoon yang mogok bicara). hubungan mereka membaik kembali setelah satu minggu, Itupun juga karena jasa Jeonghan yang menyita seluruh koleksi film Soonyoung dan menyerahkannya pada Jihoon.

Soonyoung mencuit, "aku mempelajari banyak gerakan baru dari film, mau coba?"

Jihoon yang masih sibuk menciumi langsung saja menatap Soonyoung

"Jadi kau masih menonton film2 menjijikan itu?"

"Menjijikan? Hei Jihoon kita juga sudah beberapa kali melakukannya."

Wajah Jihoon memerah, "Hei—tetapi tetap saja itu beda konteks. Kita melakukannya untuk keinginan kita sendiri sementara mereka manusia murahan melakukannya untuk mendapat uang."

Jika boleh jujur, Jihoon benci percakapan ini. Memang benar ia juga sudah pernah melakukan 'hal' yang para pemain film biru lakukan tapi tetap saja, Jihoon adalah manusia normal berharga diri tinggi. Jihoon tidak mungkin memberikan tubuhnya untuk sembarang orang seperti para manusia murahan itu. Jihoon hanya akan memberikan tubuhnya pada Soonyoung, dan sepertinya ia akan terus memberikan tubuhnya pada Soonyoung saja.

Mood Jihoon berubah sudah, inisiatif seksual yang sebelumnya Jihoon rencanakan hilang begitu saja akibat perkataan Soonyoung yang sangat menganggu untuk didengar.

Jihoon menyingkir dari tubuh Soonyoung, "Lupakan saja Kwon. Aku mau pergi spa."

Lee Jihoon benar-benar meninggalkan Kwon Soonyoung dari ranjang. Ia bergegas menelusuri barang bawaan, mengambil beberapa pakaian kemudian berganti disana. Lee Jihoon mungkin sudah gila tapi ia benar-benar berganti pakaian didepan mata kekasihnya. Soonyoung dibuat terperanjat mulut terkunci rapat. Memang sekali lagi perlu ditekankan bahwa itu bukan pertama kalinya bagi Soonyoung melihat tubuh bugil Jihoon—namun tetap saja, sensasi yang diberikan saat ini sangat berbeda.

"Lee Jihoon apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berganti baju."

Soonyoung sedikit gemetar, "Pakai bajumu kembali sebelum aku lari menggaulimu."

Jihoon tertawa sebentar, "Lari? Hei Kwon—Untuk duduk saja kau kesulitan huh"

Soonyoung berdecak sebentar, "Kau belum mengenalku, Sayang."

"Tidak, aku sudah sangat mengenalmu."

Kwon Soonyoung menerima bahwa Lee Jihoon sudah memenangkan permainan sehingga ia memilih diam. Jihoon sudah selesai berganti dan tubuhnya tidak telanjang lagi tapi si kecil belum juga keluar dari ruangan padahal kimono mandi sudah rapih ia gunakan.

Soonyoung tidak bersuara melainkan sibuk memperhatikan Jihoon yang terdiam di sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Jihoon duduk disana dengan ekspresi wajah andalannya—wajah dingin yang tak bisa dibaca. Kwon Soonyoung ingin sekali rasanya menerkam Jihoon saat itu juga tapi salahkan rasa nyeri pada seluruh tubuh yang menyebabkan ia sungkan bahkan untuk menggerakan kakinya.

"Soonyoung?"

"Ya?"

Hening sebentar

"Ayo kita coba gerakan2 baru yang kau pelajari dari film menjijikan itu."

Jihoon melemparkan sebuah kantung plastik kearah Soonyoung, Mendapati dua buah pelindung kondom rasa mangga serta cairan pelumnas ada disana.

"Kau ini benar-benar kacau, Lee Jihoon."

.

.

 **ENDED**

* * *

Aduh gila ya aku nulis apa sih sebenarnya?! maaf ya ceritanya tidak berkonflik berat karena ya, aku rindu banget membuat cerita picisan anak2 muda. Kelanjutan dari cerita kalian imajinasikan saja sendiri HAAHAAHHA. **review sangat diapresiasi, terima kasih!**

 **5 MAY SEVENTEEN JAPAN DEBUT YEAY DONT MISS IT GUYS!**


	7. 07 : The 'Dramatic' Night

**_Bittersweet Romance Chap. 7 : The 'Dramatic' Night_**

 ** _Genre : Drabble, Fluff, Yaoi, BL_**

 ** _Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 **tidak suka dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca  
**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYS**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sebelum grup papan atas seventeen debut jepang—semua pihak yang terlibat sibuk dengan kewajiban mereka masing-masing. Mereka yang menjadi marketing sibuk dengan strategi pemasaran, mereka yang menjadi stylist sibuk dengan gaya, lee jihoon notabene composer sibuk mengarang lagu—benar lee jihoon, pemuda busan kelahiran 96 yang menjadi 'tulang punggung' keluarga seventeen.

Soonyoung sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengan koreografi sebab persiapannya sendiri sudah rampung 99,9%. Dua minggu sebelumnya Soonyoung harus mati-matian memutar otak demi segelintir ide untuk koreografi debut negeri sakura—tentu saja soonyoung harus memberikan yang terbaik. Butuh waktu hampir tiga tahun bagi seventeen untuk bisa debut jepang jadi ya- tentu saja Soonyoung tau kesempatan ini mungkin hanya muncul sekali. Persetan dengan keringat membanjiri badan—soonyoung ingin debut jepang ini berjalan lancar.

Sehabis pertemuan dengan sesama anggota performance team, Soonyoung keluar ruangan dengan dua gelas berisi teh matcha. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam namun Soonyoung masih betah berkeliaran di kantor pledis dengan kaus putih polos serta celana training keunguan.

"Hyung, aku pulang ke dorm ya." Itu ucap maknae Chan sebelum menghilang di ambang pintu

"Kami Juga hyung, selamat malam." Susul chinaline bersamaan.

Soonyoung menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dua bersama dengan dua gelas teh yang tadi sudah kita bicarakan. Langkah kakinya beringsut menuju ruangan kecil dengan pintu bewarna coklat yakni bukan lain adalah studio pribadi milik composer handal muda, Lee Jihoon.

Soonyoung membuka pintunya, Gelap. Penerangan tidak dinyalakan oleh tersangka yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya di sudut ruangan.

"Jihoon?"

Tidak ada balasan

"Lee Jihoon?"

Soonyoung berhenti memanggil ketika tau bahwa si tersangka sedang menyumpal telinga dengan sepasang headset besar. Soonyoung sedikit tertawa sebab jika dilihat dari belakang, Jihoon terlihat seperti jamur hitam yang ditanam dikampung halamanya.

Lee jihoon masih belum menyadari kehadiran Soonyoung sebab dia adalah composer professional. Di banyak stasiun tv Jihoon memang terkenal akan 'kemalasan'nya dalam bersosialita—namun orang diluaran sana tidak ada yang tahu sosok Jihoon jika sudah berkutat dengan tugasnya sebagai penulis lagu.

Dua gelas teh matcha yang tadi dibawa kini diletakan di meja. Soonyoung duduk disofa memandangi dari belakang kekasihnya yang sedang asyik sendiri. Hampir lima menit Soonyoung memandangi si jamur berjalan sebelum tanganya _iseng_ membuka ponsel dan menggunakan layanan rekam. Soonyoung merekamnya seperkian detik kemudian tanpa ancang-ancang ia mengirimkannya ke akun sns resmi untuk dijadikan tontonan baru para penggemar.

 _Teman lamaku, Lee Jihoon3 #Teman_Yang_Sedang_Bekerja_

Soonyoung tentu saja penasaran akan respon penggemar sehingga dengan sengaja ia membuka kolam komentar yang ada dibawah. Respon yang diberikan sangat beragam sehingga tentu saja Soonyoung merasa senang. Ia tertawa beberapa kali ketika melihat respon salah satu penggemar yang mengatakan bahwa Jihoon terlihat seperti kurcaci nokturnal.

"Astaga!"

Kegiatan asyik soonyoung dengan ponsel disudahi akibat teriakan si tersangka. Lee Jihoon terkejut bukan main sebab si dongkol Soonyoung masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Halo sayang?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau duduk disitu?"

"Hm? Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit?"

Jihoon memutar mata malas.

"kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

Jihoon memang sebal tapi ia tidak bisa mengusir Soonyoung begitu saja. Si kecil itu malah duduk disamping soonyoung—menyenderkan kepala di bahu lebarnya.

"Pulang sementara kau disini masih sibuk kerja? –aku bukan pacar yang tega." Ucap soonyoung setelah itu menyeruput teh matcha dimeja. Tak lupa ia memberikan gelas yang satunya pada si panda yang sedang bermanja di bahunya.

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Kau terlalu dramatis, Soon."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya kau terlalu dramatis? . Kita ini bukan pasangan anak sma. Kau tidak harus menungguku sebab di dorm kita 'kan akan bertemu lagi."

"… Tapi tidak apa-apa, terimakasih atas kekhawatirannya."

Jihoon menyeruput teh matcha kemudian mengecup pipi sang lawan bicara.

"aku selesai sebentar lagi, masih mau menunggu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk bak robot

Soonyoung mulai bosan sebab definisi 'sebentar' dari lee Jihoon dinilai melanggar ekspektasi. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu namun karangan lagu pacarnya belum rampung juga. Si kecil masih sibuk berkutat didepan computer dengan earphone besar ditelinga. Soonyoung yang bernotabene tidak bisa diam tentu saja ingin mencairkan suasana agar rasa bosannya hilang. Sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memeluk Jihoon dari belakang kemudian menciumi lehernya.

"berhenti atau aku akan mendiami mu sampai tiga tahun."

"Sebelum kau bicara silahkan periksa akun sns kita, aku mengupload sesuatu disana."

Jihoon penasaran juga. Ia mengambil ponsel diujung meja kemudian memeriksanya.

"teman lama hah?" Ucap Jihoon yang terdengar lebih seperti protes

Soonyoung tertawa, "apa ada yang salah?"

Jihoon mendegus sebal kemudian menyingkirkan kepala soonyoung dari bahunya. Mungkin ini terdengar lucu namun Lee Jihoon memang benar sebal akibat perkataan Soonyoung di sns yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'teman lama'. Terlihat seperti pemikiran anak tk namun Jihoon merasa hubungan selama empat tahun mereka tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Soonyoungnya.

Sangat kekanak-kanakan namun Kwon Soonyoung tetap cinta

"Kau keberatan dengan istilah 'teman lama'? begitu?" Soonyoung mencoba menggoda Jihoon namun malah dihadiahi pukulan telak di pangkal kepala

"Pulang sana sialan! aku masih sibuk"

Tawa Soonyoung semakin jadi setelah mendengar Jihoon mengumpat. Sebuah pecapaian yang cukup besar bagi Soonyoung karena sudah membuat kekasihnya 'kesal' akan hal yang sepele. Namun bagaimanapun juga Soonyoung harus tetap waspada. 'kekesalan' lee jihoon padanya tidak boleh berangsur lama sebab itu bisa saja jadi tanda bahaya bagi masa depannya.

"Lee Jihoon aku tau kau sudah selesai dengan lagu mu hm?"

Jihoon berlaga bak tuna netra

"Jihoon apa kau lupa? Aku ini juga seorang composer. Kau sudah mengunci nada terakhir berarti lagunya memang sudah mencapai ending."

Sial! Jihoon lupa kalau si bodoh dibelakangnya juga bisa menciptakan lagu meskipun masih amatiran.

"Aku mau pulang saj—"

Belum selesai dengan satu kalimat, Lee Jihoon sudah dipotong lebih dulu dengan bibir basah milik Kwon Soonyoung. Awalnya Jihoon menolak karena tingkat gengsinya tinggi—namun pada akhirnya ia luluh juga akan ciuman Soonyoung yang semanis kue putri salju.

Lee Jihoon membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan Soonyoung mengeksplorasi lebih dalam. Kedua tangan menganggur itu Jihoon kunci di leher Soonyoung sehingga 'ciuman'nya jadi lebih sempurna. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama sebelum akhirnya diakhiri soonyoung lebih dulu.

"apa wacana mu mendiami ku sampai tiga tahun itu jadi?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri."

Soonyoung mengecup basah Jihoon lagi

"jangan begitu aku tidak suka?"

"terserah kau saja."

Kali ini Jihoon duduk dipangkuan Soonyoung kemudian menciumnya lagi.

"Kamu adalah teman lama yang sekarang sudah jadi pacar baru ku."

"Kita berpacaran sudah empat tahun dan kau masih anggap baru? Cih."

"Selama belum ada penggantimu, aku akan tetap menganggapnya baru."

Lee Jihoon merona sehingga pipinya memerah. Ia berusaha menutupi namun Kwon Soonyoung bukanlah seorang idiot yang tidak peka akan perasaan pasangannya. Sehingga dengan rasa penuh cinta ia membelai wajah Jihoon kemudian menciumi setiap bagiannya. Terasa sangat manis sebab Jihoon adalah roti stroberi hak paten miliknya.

"mau hadiah 'itu' dariku?"

"di dua hari sebelum jadwal kita? Aku tidak mau ambil resiko."

"Kau terlalu dramatis, sayang."

.

* * *

kuketik ini buru2 setelah melihat updatean instagram yang berisi konten howoo *cries*. **review sangat diperlukan** , please look foward to seventeen japan debut 'We Make You'!


End file.
